1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in reflector illuminated lighting systems and particularly reflector illuminating lighting systems of this type for use in automotive vehicle and even more particularly, in a reflector illuminating lighting system for reflecting light incident on the reflector to provide a unique lighting effect.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Light reflectors are commonly used in order to provide certain lighting effects and decorative effects. Reflecting light from these reflectors are effective where direct incident light is not desired and where the so-called see-through effect, that is, the effect of seeing through an element, is not desired. In many cases, it is necessary to provide a source of light which can be projected onto a reflector and reflected back from the reflector.
In many automotive vehicles, reflective surfaces are often employed. In some cases, these reflective surfaces or reflectors are located to become part of the decorative trim of the vehicle. In certain cases, the reflector may carry a design or symbol or the name of the automotive vehicle manufacturer. However, where the ambient light condition is relatively low, particularly at dusk and in evening hours, the reflector actually becomes a dark strip which may or may not cooperate with the remaining aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
As a specific example of the foregoing, several automotive vehicles utilize a red reflector on the rear portion thereof with the name of the automotive vehicle manufacturer imprinted on this red surface. In broad daylight, the name of the automotive vehicle manufacturer is readily apparent. However, in darker lighting conditions, such as at dusk or in light, the name of the automotive vehicle manufacturer is not readily seen. Accordingly, one is merely left with a red reflector and in dark lighting conditions, the reflector appears to be nothing more than a black strip on the vehicle which may not necessarily add to the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. Theoretically, light from a rearwardly located vehicle light beam will impinge upon the reflector and thereby display the name of the vehicle. However, unless the light is directed at the appropriate angle, the name of the manufacturer, or other indicia, still is not readily apparent to a viewer. As a result, and in this situation, the reflector may actually detract from the overall appearance of the vehicle.
Many individuals utilize an automotive vehicle as a means of enhancing or emulating certain status. Consequently, display of the name of the manufacturer of the vehicle may be important, particularly in connection with vehicles having a high cost associated therewith. As a result, many manufacturers resort to inclusion of the manufacturing company name on a portion of the vehicle.
There has not been any effective lighting system used in conjunction with a reflector for providing a unique lighting effect. This is particularly true in the case of providing a unique lighting effect from a reflector mounted on and forming part of an automotive vehicle. It would be desirable to provide such a lighting effect, particularly where there are low ambient light conditions so as to enhance the overall appearance of the vehicle.